


Signed, Sealed, Delievered, I'm Yours

by Rara_Danvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Kara Danvers isn't Supergirl, Lena is a Gay Mess, delivery gril kara au, i mean a strap on, kara gives lena her package if you know what i mean huehuehue, mature because strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rara_Danvers/pseuds/Rara_Danvers
Summary: Lena takes an interest in her delivery girl. And being the gay mess that she is, begins to order more and more things just to see her. Instead of like, you know, talking to her.





	Signed, Sealed, Delievered, I'm Yours

Lena wasn't exactly much of an online shopper, she had people to do that for her. Specifically her assistant Jess, who had no quarrel with running errands for her or using the company card to purchase things that she desired. She was always too wrapped up in her work to be bothered with personally taking care of errands, and she didn’t see it as time efficient to do so.

On one particular day though, there came an instance where she was home away from the office and needed a new tablet. Thanks to her groggy carelessness that morning of using her tablet while pouring herself her morning cup of sunshine, her old tablet was currently soaking in a bag of rice. It was Jess’ day off as well as hers, and she didn’t want to bother the woman. So she begrudgingly pads downstairs to her kitchen and calls out to her Alexa.

“Alexa, place an order for a new iPad,” she says, drumming her fingers onto the countertop. “With an insurance policy.” she adds, not wanting to have to do this again.

“Placing an order for a new iPad,” the device responded, pinging. “Same day delivery available.”

Lena looks back at the poor coffee logged tablet on the counter and sighs. “Yeah, sure. Why not?” 

The Alexa pings again. “Same day delivery scheduled for six p.m.”

Satisfied, Lena went about contemplating how to pass the time. She figured cleaning around the house and taking a shower would be a sufficient way, but she actually just ended up watching The Bachelorette while waiting, and when the doorbell rang, it occurred to her that she hadn’t done any of the things that she said she would do.

Sighing, she pads to the door and opens it with a small smile, preparing to greet whoever it was that delivered her package with small pleasantries before never having to see them again.. 

She’s completely speechless.

In the doorway stands a woman a few inches taller than her—at least, when she wasn’t in heels—built like an ancient Greek goddess. With broad shoulders, tan skin, and full blonde hair pulled back into a wispy ponytail. A fresh sheen of sweat glistened above her brow as the midsummer sun beat down. 

“Hey, um, Lena Luthor?” the sculpted goddess before her asks, grinning. Her smile becomes impossibly brighter the moment she sees Lena nod. “Big fan by the way,”

The compliment caught her off guard, she isn’t exactly popular with the public of National City, especially with her brother being the cause for so much of the blight on their lives. 

Lena sort of literally almost forgets how to speak for a moment, her mind too busy trailing over exposed skin and questioning if this woman lived under a rock. “Em, yeah, thank you.” she answers awkwardly. If she didn’t know any better she’d think this was the beginning of a porno. “Do I have to sign, or?”

The other woman nods her head, handing her a small device with a pen attached to it. Lena quickly signs her signature and takes the box from the woman, her heart skipping a beat as their hands touch briefly. 

She reaches into her back pocket for a five dollar bill but stops when the other woman holds up her hand. “No, no, that’s okay. You don’t need to tip me. Honestly, meeting you was pretty cool enough,” she says, scratching her neck.

Lena slightly blushes, nodding. They say their goodbyes and she shuts the door. She stands there for a moment, holding the box in her hands as if it were an ancient Mayan relic. 

What exactly just happened?

And why was her heart pounding so fast? 

* * *

The second time Lena sees the hot delivery girl, her toaster is on fire. Well, it _ was _on fire. She had been able to put it out before anything else could go up in flames, but she knew she’d never hear the end of it from her neighbours for almost burning the entire building down.

She stands there with her sunny bright smile and whistles when she sees the grey smoke filtering out of the front door. “What happened here?” she asks, grinning as Lena signs for the package. 

“Well, I tried to make breakfast and it broke.....fast,” Lena says without even thinking, and winces because that was seriously the corniest thing she has ever said in her entire life but she was _ laughing, _ and _ oh god, _ she giggle-snorts this woman is going to be the death of her.

“What’d you do? Stuff the whole loaf in there?” The other woman teases. In any other situation Lena wouldn’t stand for this, stand for being made fun of right to her face, but there was something about this woman, something about how her smile encapsulated her entire face. Her joy was simply _ infectious_. 

“No,” Lena responds, fighting a smile of her own. “It was more like I got distracted with work and didn’t realize something was wrong until the fire alarms started blaring.” Lena was a notorious workaholic, and once she got into her zone, there was no taking her out of it. Obviously this was a considerable fire hazard when cooking was involved. So considerable safety concerns aside, the situation was a _ little _ funny.

“Well, it’s a good thing you’re able to hear,” the blonde responds, smirking. She runs a hand through the strands of hair stuck to her sweaty face, her positivity never wavering.

Lena rolls her eyes, suddenly feeling hot. “My neighbours and I both. Thanks, by the way.” 

The blonde laughs, nodding. “Sure, sure. Just, try not to burn the house down next time, yeah?”

“Har, har,” Lena responds, closing the door with a smirk.

* * *

The _ third _ time she sees the delivery girl, it’s a delivery of parts for her new project. An image inducer, something that would help aliens blend in to the fabric of National City better. When she opens the door, she sees the blonde almost brighten up completely.

“Hey! No fire this time?” She greets, holding up the package.

“You’ve got to have more faith in me than that,” Lena snorts. “I’m not a child.”

The other woman shrugs. “No, but you are like, super famous and valuable. It’d be a shame if National City lost one of the smartest people in it.”

Lena couldn’t help but blush at that. “I don’t know about that,” she responds, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear sheepishly. Especially when people in this city wanted nothing more than to be rid of another Luthor. “But I appreciate that you care. Even if I don’t know your name.”

“Kara,” the blonde responds quickly, extending her hand. “Kara Danvers.”

Lena smiles, taking it. “Kara. Kara Danvers. I’ll remember that, Miss Danvers.” 

Kara blushes at that, which makes Lena smile even more.

* * *

Soon Lena finds every excuse she can to see Kara. From breaking her own coffee machine, to absolutely _ needing _four new sets of China, three sets of wine glasses, and an entirely new dining room set. Five modern art sculptures, a bird bath, an entirely new wardrobe, six bottles of vodka, seven bottles of whiskey, and nine bottles of scotch.

“Do I need to call AA on you?” Kara asks as Lena opens the door. “I hope you’re having a party. Because if you’re not I’m seriously staging an intervention.”

“Sure,” Lena says not really answering the question. “Big investor party. Lots of skeezy old rich men.” she laughs when Kara makes a face.

“Blergh, count me out,” she responds, handing Lena the package of alcohol. “Just, don’t die on me okay? You’re the only stop on my route I like making.”

“You flatter me, Kara Danvers,” Lena responds, handing her back the device with her signature. “I’ll be sure to keep you busy.” The sentence leaves her mouth before she could really think about it, and the tinge of red that rises to Kara’s cheeks is a personal victory for her.

“I—Um, yeah, that’s—Thanks? I think?” Kara seems to short circuit at that, but recovers rather quickly. “Hey, um, can I ask you a question?” 

Lena shrugs. “Sure.”

“What’s it like, managing a multi-billion dollar company?” 

The question catches Lena off guard. She had never really been asked a question like that before. Well, been asked it by someone who _ cared. _ But she could tell the woman in front of her did. “Em, it’s,” she pauses. “It’s a stressful, lonely job. I can tell you that.” She finishes with a small smile.

“I think it’s kind of like being a delivery person. It’s stressful, and lonely, and it’s honestly a thankless job. But, I’m sure it’s not comparable to being a CEO.” The blonde says, shrugging.

“Maybe not,” Lena agrees. “But I think on both ends it’d be nice to have someone to spend time with. Make the most of it, you know?” There’s an unreadable expression on Kara’s face, and Lena can infer that it’s probably from the hope in her voice.

“I have my sister, Alex. But she’s always working, so I always come home to an empty apartment,” Kara grumbles softly. “I wouldn’t mind coming home to someone. Especially someone like you.” She seems to realize what she said and begins to back track. “Uh, I—I have a few more deliveries to get through I should probably get going.” She doesn’t even give Lena time to answer before she’s briskly walking down the hall and towards the elevator.

Lena watches her, completely dumbfounded, but blushing all the same.

* * *

Maybe Lena had a problem. A teeny tiny problem. One that she should probably resolve soon before she ends up on an episode of Hoarders.

She still wasn’t exactly sure how to speak to Kara outside of their routine banter at her front door, and it continued to drive her to buy things just to see the blonde. Which caused things to pile up.

_ Fast. _

She didn’t even_ think _ things would get this out of control—frankly she didn't think it _could_ get out of control at _ all_—and in all honestly didn’t see the problem until her best friend Samantha Arias came over for drinks and expressed her concern.

Well, more like yelled it.

“Jesus fucking Christ Lena, where the hell did all this stuff come from?” the brunette says, eyeing the third foot massager she’s seen since she’s stepped into the living room.

Lena winced. In all of her efforts to woo Kara she had neglected to tell Sam anything, which meant that now that she _ had _to, the other woman was going to think she was bat shit crazy.

“I em, ordered it online.” She answers with a weak smile.

Sam turns to her, unimpressed. “Yeah, that, that much is obvious,” she said, gesturing to the dozens upon dozens of Amazon boxes piled up at the door. “My question is, _ why_?” 

There’s a knock at the door before Lena can answer, and she blanches when she realizes that the answer to Sam’s question laid just behind that plank of wood. Blushing profusely, she opens it, her expression softening as she sees Kara’s bright blue eyes.

“Hey I—Oh, is this a bad time?” Kara asks, her head tilted like a confused puppy. As if it was _ her _fault for the intrusion. 

“No, no,” Lena turns from Kara to see Sam standing right behind her with a shit eating grin on her face. “Em, I was just having drinks with a friend. Kara, this is Sam. Sam, Kara.” she finishes, gesturing between the two of them.

“Hi,” Kara says sheepishly with a small wave.

“Hey yourself,” Sam responds with a nod, grinning.

“Oh!” Kara exclaims out of nowhere after a beat of silence, frowning. “Um, I can’t stay and talk today. Alex wants me to cook dinner tonight so I have to get home before she does.”

Lena’s a little disappointed at that, their daily chats were something she always looked forward to, but she understands. “Sure. See you next time?”

Kara’s a hundred watt smile returns. “Yeah, totally.” She peers behind Lena at Sam. “It was nice meeting you, Sam,” she says politely. 

Sam’s grin is almost sadistic now. “You too, Kara.”

Kara leaves and as soon as the door closes, Lena prepares herself for the moment she doesn’t hear the end of it.

“Shut up,” She grumbles, walking past the taller woman.

Sam holds her hands up defensively. “I haven’t even said anything yet.” she sees Lena relax and grins. “_But_ if I _were_ to say something, it’d be that you’ve got it _ bad_, Luthor.”

Lena groans, falling face first onto the couch. “I know,” she answers, her words muffled by the cushion in her face. “But she’s so hot! Did you _ see _ her arms? She’s like a greek goddess sculpted from the finest of marble!”

Sam laughs, lifting up Lena’s legs so that she can sit on the couch. “Alright, alright Sappho, I get the point,” she teases. “So what are you going to do? You can’t just keep ordering stuff forever. Your wallet can take it, I’m sure, but I doubt the rest of your penthouse can,” she gazes around the already crowded living room with a frown.

Lena rolls over and sighs. “We’re friends. I think. But I really like her and I honestly don’t know how to make the first move. I can’t just outright tell her I want to see her outside of her delivery route.”

Sam rolls her eyes. “Yes? Yes you can? Just tell her you wanna go for drinks after her shift sometime. Find out when her days off are during one of your talks. Like a normal human being?” she says, then laughs, and Lena sits up to stare at her incredulously. 

“What? What is it?”

“Nothing, I was just, thinking how funny it’d be if you let her know how you felt by ordering a strap-on and opening it in front of her.” Sam continues laughing, but stops when she realizes Lena isn’t laughing with her, and she can practically see the gears turning in her head. “Lena no,” she chastises quickly. “Lena it was just a joke. Lena please don’t—” 

“Hey, Alexa?” she’s staring straight at Sam as she says it.

The device pings, indicating that it was listening. 

“Lena I swear to God—” Sam starts, but Lena beats her to it.

“Place an order for a strap on.”

The sentence hangs in the air as the device considers her command. “Order placed. Delivery set for tomorrow at noon.”

Lena grins. “Perfect.” 

Sam smacks her forehead. “Useless lesbian."

* * *

Noon comes fast, and she’s in the mirror by the door checking her appearance when the bell rings. She pulled out all the stops, getting rid of most of the junk she bought, and putting on her most expensive silk robe. Nothing under it, of course. She wanted Kara to have easy access.

She puts on her sexiest smirk as she opens the door. Hand on her hip, she grins when smoke seems to come out of Kara’s ears.

“Hey—Oh Rao,” she says, her voice going from normal to a forced squeak. “I um, I didn’t interrupt anything with anyone, did I?” her voice is a soft whisper now, and Lena can’t help but laugh at what she’s implying.

“No, no,” Lena says nonchalantly, as if she wasn’t half naked in front of a woman she’s only known for a few weeks. “May I?” she asks, eyeing the box.

Kara hands the box to her wordlessly, obviously trying to look everywhere but Lena’s chest. “Um, so, do you just lounge around naked all day sometimes? Or is this something new?” she asks as Lena uses a knife to slice open the box.

Lena shrugs, pulling out the item she was looking for. “No, but it could become a recurring thing,” she says coyly, holding a rainbow dildo in one hand and a harness in the other. 

Kara’s face is the reddest it’s ever been. She’s having trouble making coherent sentences at this point. “I—Well—You see—Um—”

“Your package might be a little too big for me,” Lena continues, letting one shoulder of her robe droop, revealing pristine, creamy skin. She chuckles as Kara’s eyes take the bait. “Maybe you could make it fit?”

Kara’s throat bobs, and she actually looks like she’s completely parched. Like she's spent _eons_ in the desert and _needed_ this.

Lena thinks back to the first time they met, and how she had compared it to a cheesy porno. There was some irony in that, considering she kind of ended up turning their encounter into one anyway. But as she saw the look of lust in Kara’s eyes, well, she couldn’t have cared less.

“Yeah,” Kara answers huskily, seemingly towering over Lena now as she stepped through the doorway. “I’ll show you my package.”

They both laugh, killing the mood a bit. Okay, yeah. Her life was definitely a porno now. A cheesy basic cable porno.

But the moment she felt Kara’s lips on her neck, her experienced hands roaming her body, she decided she wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> An idea i had for a while. Didn't really have the time to sit down and write it until now. Hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
